Me cambiaste
by xyulyx
Summary: Bella Swan quedo devastad por su ruptura con el popular Jacob Black, luego de una extraña aparicion, algo surge entre Bella y su nuevo amigo... Mal summary. El trama fue hecho por mi, todo lo demas fue hecho por Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1Primer encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

**BPOV**

No puedo creerlo, mi "chico especial" termino siendo un rompecorazones,

al principio fue lindo, tan dulce y considerado, pero luego de unos días de estar conmigo me corto para empezar a enamorar a Tanya, la típica jefa de grupo de porristas que todos los chicos quieren, ella y yo no somos las mejores amigas del mundo que digamos, por que cada chico o casa cosa que quiero ella lo consigue simplemente para yo no tenerlo, solo con su cara seductora.

Jacob, así es que se llama quien me engaño, es el capitán del equipo de basket, así que eso explica lo rápido que se consigue a las chicas, es de piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético, alto, ojos cafés, y cabello negro. Totalmente bello, pero totalmente inalcanzable.

La verdad no le tuve rencor, al contrario tuve suerte de que una chica como yo pudo estar con el, ¡ah! No le he dicho quien soy, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, soy el tipo de chica que sufre en silencio, tengo 17 y vivo con mi papá Charlie Swan, el jefe policía del pueblito de Forks.

Ahora mismo estoy en el curso, todos están en receso así que estoy sola, no les mentiré si estoy llorando incontrolablemente, desahogadome hasta que oí una puerta abriéndose pero no le di importancia, ya que importaba que me vieran así.

Sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, asi que ladeé la cabeza y me encontré con un bello rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, aturdiendome.

-Por que lloras?-Preguntó secandome las lagrimas.

-Es complicado…-Dije con la mirada fija en su rostro.

Este chico era precioso, al parecer estaba en mi colegio por que llevaba el uniforme, pero no tenia sentido, que algo ASI yo no lo habíha visto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo despeinado (lo que le daba un toque muy sexy) y labios tentadores. Tal vez estaré soñando ahora mismo, es demasiado bello para estar hablandome a mi, parecía mas un dios griego que un chico.

-Estoy seguro de que podré entenderte-Insistió.

-Bueno, Jacob Black terminó conmigo para estar con Tanya Denali.

El abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

-El te dejó A TI, ¡Por Tanya Denali!- Dijo casi gritando.

-Shhh si, por que te sorprende?

-¡Esa chica es totalmente insoportable…!

-Pero bella-Lo interrumpí.

-Tambien es una zorra

No pude evitar reírme de la forma en que lo dijo. Parecía haberse vuelto loco.

-Bueno almenos te ya te hice reir, puedo saber tu nombre?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Isabella-Susurró, pensativo.

-Bella, solo Bella-Aclaré, odiaba que me digan Isabella.

-Bueno, Bella.

Duramos un rato mirandonos el uno al otro hasta que reaccioné:

-Y tu, como te llamas?

-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Bueno Edward, como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Iba a entrar para dejar mi mochila y luego te vi y ya sabes el resto- Respondió con una sonrisa pícara que me dejo sin aliento.

-Dejar tu mochila?

-Lo que pasa es que me mudé de ciudad y acabo de entrar al colegio esta semana, pero por lo menos tengo una hermana que tiene mucho tiempo aquí en el colegio.

Con razón no lo había visto, era imposible que yo no haya visto ese rostro estando aquí.

-Espera si eres nuevo, como sabes de Tanya Denali-Le pregunte enmarcando una ceja.

-Mi hermana Alice me contó, mejor dicho me advirtió sobre ella, además de que Tanya me hablo cuando llegué y es totalmente falsa y plástica.

-Alice Cullen?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Si porque el asombro?-Pregunto confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que Alice y yo somos mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella no me ha hablado de ti, por que?

Por un lado quise matar a Alice, como es que no me había contado que tenía un hermano, y peor aún un hermano asi de BELLO y no me lo había dicho.

-Bueno ella y yo no hemos hablado mucho que digamos ya que estaba en una escuela en Londres, pero ahora que me quedaré a vivir aquí espero convivir mas con ella.

No se porqué pero me alegre cuando dijo que se iva a quedar a vivir, esto es raro, espero no enamorarme el parece buen chico pero todos siempre parecen lindos y luegos de apuñalan por la espalda. Tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ello, tenía algo mucho mas importante, ocupando todo el espacio de mi mente por ahora.

**Bueno chics este es mi primer fic así seguro no les guste, aunque espero lo contrario :3.**

**Perdón por algo tan corto, pero me venció el sueño zZzZZZzZZzzZ!**

**Trataré de subir el próximo capitulo pronto si es que esta bien.**

**Debería de subir otro capitulo?**

**TEAM TWILIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2 A comer!

**Conociendote mejor.**

**BPOV.**

No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estabamos, no se porque pero me encontraba extrañamente a gusto cerca de el. Sentí una extraña necesidad de acercarme, mas y mas de el, quería que me rodeara en sus brazos. Pero era demasiado pedir a alguien que acabo de conocer ahora mismo.

-Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto tiernamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Si eso creo-Respondí algo distraída, era imposible hablar coherentemente con su rostro a pocos centimetros del mío.

-Te ves mucho mejor-Dijo pensativo tratando de leer mi expresión-Haz comido algo?

-No, por que lo preguntas?

-Te vez extremadamente pálida, ven levantate.-Luego sse puso de pie, extendiendome una mano. Yo gustosa la tomé.

-A donde vamos?

-A comer, me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo que comiste algo.

-No tengo hambre-Protesté

-Complaceme, por favor.-Rogó con una voz, que era casi imposible de resistir.

Yo solo pude asentir y me deje llevar. El alboroto de afuera me mareó un poco, asi que me sostuve de Edward con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupado, por que era asi conmigo?

-Eso creo, solo es un mareo no te preocupes.

-Claro que tengo que preocuparme-Dijo con incredulidad, luego paso su mano por mi cintura tomando la mayoría de mi peso.

-No tienes por que hacer esto.

-No tengo pero quiero hacerlo-Respondió gentilmente.

-Por que?-Pregunté confundida, no tenía sentido que alguien como el perdiera su tiempo en alguien como yo.

-Bueno…

-¡Bella! Donde diablos estabas metida?-Pregunto antes de pasar una mirada sorprendida por su hermano-Ya se conocen?

-Si-Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, bueno arruinaste la sorpresa Bella-Respondio molesta, yo y Edward nos reímos-Te vas a quedar a mi casa hoy?

-Si, solo tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar mi ropa.

-Bueno, Alice ahorita vamos a pedir permiso a la directora para que nos deje salir, la llevare a comer y luego la puedo llevar a casa

-Edward con la cafeteria esta bien…-Empecé a rogar pero Alice me interrumpio

-Si, que buena idea, la veo muy palida-Dijo lanzandome una mirada de reprobacion-Tal vez algo de compañía le hará bien, ¡nos vemos luego Bella!-Luego se echo a correr ante de que pueda decir algo.

Nos dirigimos a la direccion, no podia creer que estaba haciendo esto por mi. El era muy dulce conmigo, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, eso espero…

-Quedate aquí y trata de parecer mareada-Susurro sentandome en el sofa de la direccion.

-Eso no será un problema.

Edward se echo a reir entre dientes, antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora.

La secretaria me miro algo extrañada, antes de saludarme.

-Hola Bella, que tienes?-Pregunto extrañada

-Es solo un mareo

-Ah bueno… Que te mejores.-Dijo gentilmente.

-Gracias

Luego salió Edward junto con la directora y traté de parecer lo mas mareada posible, luego de examinarme por un rato asintió.

**En el coche:**

-Eres pésima actriz-Comentó tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho tiempo sin ir a la clase de actuación-Dije tratando de parecer ofendida.

Se rió, pero esta vez fue un poco mas alto, su risa era bella. La sinfonía perfecta.

-Bueno ya llegamos, te gusta la comida italiana?

-Acertaste-Sonreí

-Que bien…-Vaciló un rato-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

-Gracias-Dije con las mejillas encendidas-Tu tambien

-Lo sé-Dijo con tono engreido. Luego exhibió una sonrisa torcida que me quitó el aliento.

Salimos del coche para entrar al restaurante Bella Italia, era un lugar muy bueno ya habia ido antes. Mi plato favorito de alli era los raviolis de setas. Edward me tomó de la mano al entrar al lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo discreta un poco lejos de los demás.

-Algo para beber?-Nos pregunto la camarero, sonriendole en exceso a Edward, quien parecía algo incomodo, hacía casi lo imposible para no reime.

-Emmm si una coca-cola, Bella?-Me preguntó tratando de sonar calmado, parecía que estar pidiendo ayuda.

-Que sean dos

El camarero nos dio los menus y se fue, no antes de dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a Edward. En cuanto el camareo desaparecio me eche a reír.

-No es gracioso-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo es y lo sabes.

Su disgusto duró poco, por que se echo a reír conmigo. Cuando paramos me dijo:

-Eres muy simpatica Bella-Dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo? Simpatico tu que fuiste quien me viniste a ayudar sin conocerme. Gracias-Agradecí sinceramente.

Luego llego el camarero con nuestras bebidas, despues de pedir nuestros platos el camarero se fue y empezamos a preguntarnos cosas el uno al otro, cosas como "cual es tu color favorito?" o "Que tipo de musica te gusta?" y cosas por el estilo y asi pasamos la tarde. Salimos del restaurante conociendonos mucho mas el uno del otro.

-Bueno mejor vamos a tu casa a buscar tu ropa ante de que Alice nos asesine-Sugirió devolviendome a la realidad.

-Uy, cierto! Vamos-Dije mientras le tome la mano, para dirigirnos al carro.

El me abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

-No, ahora yo conduzco.

-No! Por que?

-Primero por que no sabes donde vivo y ademas tu forma de conducir me asusta.-Contesté rapidamente.

Luego de un par de quejas el acepto y se sentó malhumorado con los brazos cruzados.

-Admite que conduces como un loco

-Claro que no-Replico ofendido, yo lo miré alzando una ceja-Bueno...Tal vez conduzco un algo rapido, pero...¡conducir tan depacio me enloquece!

-A quien debes haber vuelto loco es al camarero sexy eh?-Dije riendome de su enojo

-Ja ja-Dijo sarcarticamente, luego se volvió serio-Y yo...Te paresco sexy?

**Ayayayaay! Si el supiera UFFF! Haaahahahaha. Que creen que debería contestarle Bella, si o no?**

**Me reí mucho haciendo este cap, espero que ustedes se rian mucho leyendolo.**

**KISSES! MUAK!**


	3. Chapter 3Descubrimientos

**Perdón por durar tanto para actualizar pero es que estaba algo bloqueada y perdon por alfo tan corto, pero aquí está :3. Hope u like it!**

**Descubrimientos.**

**BPOV**

Me puse terriblemente nerviosa, sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. Que le podía contestar? Y si se asustaba?.

-Entonces Bella… Me crees sexy?-Repitió inocentemente.

-Para mi eres mucho mas que eso…

**EPOV.**

No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte, cuando Bella me iva a responder vino la inaguantable de Jessica Stanley mi ex. Terminamos hace unas semanas y ella aún dice que estamos juntos, ella es linda pero no podía creer que pude estar con alguien como ella. Es inaguantable.

-Para mi eres mucho mas que eso…-Dijo con voz melosa, que se supone que es sexy, luego se puso cara de asco-Y quien es esta?-Preguntó refiriendose a Bella.

-Se llama Bella y es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, por?-Pregunte ya enojado, como podía hablarle asi?

-No importa, podemos irnos a otro lado…-Dijo pasando una mano por mi brazo, yo la sacudí al instante.

-Yo-yo los de-dejaré solos…-Tartamudeó algo, triste?

-Si es mejor que te vayas-Le dijo molestamente a Bella, quien se paró rapidamente decidida a irse, pero la tomé lor un brazo.

-Ella no se va para ningun lado, ni yo tampoco. Adios Jessica.-Dije molesto, Bella no se merecía nada de esto, no era justo.

Bella se sentó, y Jessica la fulminó con la mirada antes de irse totalmente furiosa.

-No debiste hacer eso, que pena con tu novia…-Se disculpó, totalmente apenada.

-Shh, clara que tuve que hacer eso, además no es mi novia, aun si lo fuera tu eres mas…-Me callé, no podía creer lo que iva a decir. Es estupido pero parece que Bella me esta empezando a gustar.

-Mas, que?-Preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo me quedé callado.-Vamos, ¡Dilo!

-Bu-b-bueno mas… mas…-Tartamudeé. Pero, gracias a Dios, el camarero gay apareció con nuestros platos, sonriendome solo a mi. Yo miré a otro lado, incomodo.

-Algo mas?-Pregunto el camarero con demasiada cortesía.

-No gracias-Respondió algo fastidiada Bella.

El camarero se marchó desganadamente, yo me concentré en mi plato para no cometer otra estupidez.

-Entonces, soy mas que?-Prengunto impacientemente.

-Que? De que hablas, Bella?-Pregunté mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Pareciendo confundido.

-Se lo que oí-Insistió molesta, aunque su enojo en su rostro fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un tierno rubor.

Mi objetivo era deslumbrarla, al menos distraerla. Pero quién quedó totalmente deslumbrado fui yo. Su suave rostro color crema era perfecto, tenía pétalos de rosa en vez de pómulos. Y sus labios, rojos como el carmín, me llamaban a besarlos. Pero lo que mas me gusto fueron sus ojos achocolatados, no había visto nada igual, no podía creer que no había notado tal belleza estando frente a mi, no haberme dado cuenta de la suerte que tenía de poder conocer a un ser tan maravilloso.

No había nada que decir o hacer, ese momento era perfecto para… Oh oh, creo que si soy un maníatico, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien tan rapido, pero como no enamorarse ella es totalmente adorable… Si definitivamente estoy loco, pero ella no debe enterarse, por nada en el mundo.

**BPOV**

Sus ojos miraban fijamente a mi rostro, me sentí halagada, ya que parecía que le gustaba lo que veía. Tal vez solo es cosa mía, no tenía sentido que alguien como EL mirara a alguien como yo.

Su cara era bella, parecía un dios griego. Su rostro parecía haber sido tallado por ángeles, sus ojos verdes profundos, paracía como si pudiera ver al mismo centro de su alma. Sus labios tan rojos como la misma sangre, se veían rellenos y perfectos. Lo que me cautivó fue su cabello, sentí una gran necesidad de enterrar mis dedos en el, el tono cobrizo de su pelo era hermoso. Su belleza era impactante, el era impactante.

-Alice nos matará si llegamos tarde, asi que… nos vamos?-Preguntó sacandome de mi ensueño.

-Claro vamos.

Luego de pagarle y darle propina al camarero, nos dirigímos a la casa. El prendió la radio que tenía un cd dentro.

-No se si te guste es, es Debussy…-Dijo tímidamente.

-Claro de luna es perfecto-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Conoces a Debussy? -Preguntó curioso.

-No tanto, solo los favoritos.-Confesé.

-Al igual que yo, aunque me encanta la música clasica.

-A mi me gusta mucho la música de piano. Mi pianista favorito es Yiruma, no se si lo conoces.

-Si, me gusta esa de… River Flows on you

-¡Esa es una de mis favoritas! Junto a Mohn Light y Kiss the rain-Dije feliz de tener cosas en común con el.

Al parecer, Edward y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, eso espero. El es una persona increíble, aunque no lo conozco bien, puedo decir que es: atento, cuidadoso, romantico, cariñoso, respetuoso, amable, bondadoso… Todo lo que he buscado en un chico, y… ¡No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto! Que me pasa?.

Creo que me gusta Edward, lo que es rídiculo por que apenas lo conozco pero creo que si, lo importante es que no se entere. Lo que menos quiero es que se asuste y se aleje o que se canse de mí al igual que Jacob Black e irse con esa tal Jessica. Me dolió un poco el pecho al pensar en Jacob, aunque no tanto pero dolía. Creo que no hay quien me quite este dolor, tal vez estoy destinada a sufrir.

Si es así, ojala que sea cerca de Edward, mi consolador favorito.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en la comisura de mis labios, me dejé llevar por la música de piano, era lo unico que podía distraerme por completo. Además de Edward.

**Lo lamento pero es que estaba ya impaciente, no quiero dar tantos rodeos para que empiecen a gustarse entre ellos. Por que esperar, no?**

**Gracias a Naddy L, por ser la única que lee mi historia :D**

**KISSES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los links de las fotos de los pijamas estan en mi perfil! :3 Gracias a los que leen, por sus reviews, Besos para ellas!**

**Edward y Bella WHOAAAAA!**

**Hay que ver que pasa TANN TAAAN (Música de suspenso) xD Estoy loca lo se.**

**Pijamada estilo Cullen. **

**BPOV**

Llegamos rapido a la casa ya que Edward manejaba como un loco, literalmente. Durante el camino nos preguntamos muchas cosas el uno al otro, salimos de ese carro conociéndonos totalmente. No podía estar mas feliz.

Antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta, Alice la abrió de golpe. Jalándonos dentro de la casa. Era mi amiga, pero es una maniaca.

-Que rayos te pasa Alice?-Pregunté confundida.

-Ya la pelicula va a comenzar-Respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de palomitas-Bella, Edward vayan a ponerse sus pijamas. Tenemos pijamazas al estilo Cullen!, ya que nuestros padres ya no están. Rosalie y Jasper vendrán en cualquier momento!

Subí hasta el cuarto, luego me arrepentí de haber traído mi pijama favorita, era precisos y azul mi color favorito pero, era algo corto, no en exceso pero corto. La idea de que Rosalie vendrá me hizo

sentirme mejor, seguro ella me opacará, cuento con ello.

Segundos despues de haberme puesto la pijama entro Alice con un bello pijama amarillo, es su color favorito desde que le regalaron su porsche, se veía hermosa.

-Wow Bella, que bello pijama! Que sexy…-Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas-No te acerques a Jasper, es mio-Advirtió, guiñandome un ojo y jalandome por las escaleras. Definitivamente mi amiga se callo de la cuan al nacer.

Estaban todos menos Edward, Emmett estaba con una pijama larga de caricaturas parecía todo un niño. Jasper tenía una camisa sin mangas gris y unos pantalones azules con puntos blancos, parecía haber salido de la portada de una revista, seguro Alice le compró la ropa. Rosalie estaba…. Bueno es Rosalie, tenia un vestidito rosa claro de seda, con algunas plumas en los bordes, definitivamente ella se robó la atención de todos.

O al menos eso creí hasta que vi a Edward, tenía unos pants de cuadros rojos y gris, y… estaba sin camisa. Bajó las escaleras distraídamente, se detuvo en seco al ver que estábamos todos aquí.

-Alice era para ver sabias donde estaba mi camisa sin mangas roja, por que no me dijiste que ya llegaron todos?-Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Se me olvido…-Dijo maliciosamente, luego fue a donde el y lo jaló del brazo sentándolo a mi lado-Pero no importa por que ya empezó la película.

Estábamos prácticamente en parejas, la idea me hizo sonrojar, agradecí en mi fuero interno de que las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Alice estaba recostada de Jasper en el piso, Emmett estaba sobre el sillon **(de una sola persona, ustedes entienden xD) **y Rosalie sobre el y yo estaba sentada junto a Edward en el sofá un poco alejados de los demás. Al pensar lo ultimo las mismas ansias de tocarlo aparecieron y mas fuertes que nunca, cruzé fuertemente los brazos sobre mi pecho. Miré fijamente la pantalla tentada a voltear a mirar su perfecto adomen. Que por cierto era mejor de lo que pensé. Pasaron los minutos, que parecieron horas, y no me acuerdo cuando fue que me quedé dormida.

**EPOV**

Estaba tentado a tocarla, su cuerpo perfecto, sus curvas, sus piernas, sus… Me estoy desviando del tema, el punto es que me esta llamando. Ella era mi _tua cantante._

Estabamos "viendo la pelicula" ellos veían una de terror, yo solo veía a Bella que ya se había quedado dormida. Se veía como un angel al dormir, su cabello ondulado callendo por su espalda, su cabello rozaba mi muslo en cada movimiento que hacía. Luego hizo algo que me dejo en shock:

-_Edward-_Susurró muy bajito, tan claramente que parecía haberse despertado-_Edward, te-te quiero…. Te necesito Edward, pa-para mi._

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, ella _me quería_ y es obvio que yo la quería a ella. Pero es muy pronto, tengo que demostrarle que puede confiar en mi para lo que sea, antes de empezar a jugar en serio.

Todos ya estaban dormidos asi que apagué la televisión y cargué a Bella en brazos, ella no se merecía dormir en un sofa. La dejé en mi cama, la arropé hasta la cintura y le besé la frente. Me senté en un sillón cerca de la cama y me quedé contemplandola hasta que me quedé dormido.

**ALICEPOV**

Me desperté en brazos de mi Jasper, sonreí satisfecha. Miré a mi alrededor y todos estaban dormidos menos Edward y Bella. Donde estaran ellos? A mi no me engañan, que se traeran este par?

Subí las escaleras y pude ver que la puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba abierta, entre y vi lo mas tierno. Edward le dejó su cama a Bella, que caballeroso. Al parecer entre estos había algo, mi intuición nunca me fallaba. ´

Mi amiga había sufrido mucho, asi que quién mejor que mi hermano para hacerla olvidar, tendría que hablar con Edward el debe enamorarla. En caso que no quiera, que es muy probable, ella lo conquistara a el. Eso quiere decir…¡Iremos de compras!

Este juego será muy divertido…

**Oh OH… que estara tramando Alice? **

**Tendrán que esperar al proximo cap. BUAHHAHAHAHAHHA. ****J**

**A los que les gusta las TDS (Total Drama Series) pues estoy trabajando en un fic DXC. Love this couple!1**

**PERDON POR ALGO TAN CORTO, ESTOY BLOQUEADA!**

**KISSESSSSSSSSSSSS :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desayuno especial.**

**EPOV**

Me levanté y noté que Bella aún estaba durmiendo, asi que decidí hacerle un desayuno. No es demasido, solo cortesía… No?

Me propuse a buscar los ingredientes para hacerles unos waffles con un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas, con fresas kiwii y guineo. Le gustara?

Mientras preparaba los waffles Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla saludandome:

-Hola Edward, mi hermano del alma. Al que mas quiero…-Empezó Alice, algo se traía.

-Que quieres Alice?-Le pregunté directamente.

-Bueno como sabras Bella ha sufrido mucho y ella es mi mejor amiga…-Ese perro de Jacob Black merece lo peor-La harías olvidar?

-Como?-Pregunté ya interesado.

-Tu podrías enamorarla-La miré desconcertado-Escucha, se nota que hay una especie de conexión entre ustedes, es como si estuvieran es su propio mundo. Además quien mejor que mi mejor amiga para ser mi cuñada.

-Alice no creo que sea muy buena idea…

-Imaginalo, imagina como sería-Y si que lo imaginé… Pero no, no era justo ella se merecía algo mejor que yo.

-No Alice, se que ella es una persona muy especial, talvez la mas genial que haya conocido. O lo más bello que he visto, y se tambien que el deseo no me deja empaz…Pero no podría hacerlo.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podría creer lo que había dicho.

-¡Te gusta Bella!-Saltó emocionada, sabía que no podría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza asi que asentí.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor, prometelo-Rogué.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo…

**ALICEPOV**

Lo siento por mi hermanito, pero si para que ellos lleguen a estar juntos tengo que contarselo… Lo haré.

Me dirigí a mi porsche amarillo, tendría que hacer una pequeña gran compra a victoria´s secret. Intuyo que Bella lo va a necesitar, sonreí de oreja a oreja antes de acelerar a toda velocidad.

Esto va a ser divertido…

**BPOV**

Me levanté estarando los brazos, sintiendo una mirada sobre mi. Miré al frente y allí estaba Edward con una bandeja llena de comida. Y todo se veía delicioso.

-Todo esto es para mí?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Claro princesa, quien merece un desayuno como este?-Respondió amablemente.

-¡Yo!-Dijo Emmett con una pose estilo Hannah Montana. Me morí de la risa, parecía todo un gay.

-¡Largo de aquí Emmett!-Gritó Edward lanzandole una almoada, que el esquivó fácilmente.

-De acuredo, me voy-Dijo indignado, poniendo una mano en su cintura y yéndose como una fresa.

Yo y Edward nos miramos y luego estallamos de la risa, solo a Emmett se le podría ocurrir hacer algo como eso. Luego fijé la vista en mi desayuno, no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto como Edward podría estar malgastando tiempo en mi, era demasiado para mi, era excesivo. Y me encantaba.

-Edward no debiste…-Empecé pero el me interrumpió.

-Shh calla Bella, solo come. Total, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti asi que acostumbrate.

Asentí vencida, sabía que el no cedería asi que me lo comi. Estaba riquísimo, el debería de ser chef, parecía hecho de un restaurante 5 estrellas.

-Edward eso estuvo delicioso-Dije limpiandome la boca.

-Antes Esme tenía un restaurante y yo trabajaba allí pero ella lo quitó. Por eso se hacer algunos platos.

-Ahhh, donde está Alice?-Pregunté extrañada de que lo me halla llevado a salir por algun lado.

-Salió hace unas horas, y no ha regresado. Que extraño… Dejame llamarla.-Saco el celular del bosillo y marcó rapidamente-Alice donde estas?

Luego de unas respuestas que no entendí, Edward cerró el teléfono algo molesto y me miró.

-No me quiere decir nada pero cambiate, viene por ti en unos minutos.

Asentí confundida, pero me levanté de un salto de la cama. Era mejor no hacer enojar a Alice. Por cierto, que estara tramando?

Me puse unos vaqueros con una t-shirt aereopostale blanco y negro, sali corriendo hacia la puerta al escuchar las bocinas impacientes de Alice.

-Gracias por despedirte-Dijo Edward fiendo estar ofendido.

-Uy! Lo siento-Corrí rapido a darle un beso a la mejilla pero se movió y por equivocación y se lo dí en la boca, me quedé totalmente en shock-Edward lo siento de veras yo...-Me disculpe pero luego se acerco a mi de una manera que el mundo dejó de existir, ya no escuchabamos la bocina de Alice solo el ritmo de nuestros corazones.

Edward rozó nuestros labis suavemente, yo no aguanté mas y profundizé el beso. Yo no me conocía a mi misma, nunca había tenido una atracción así con nadie, ni siquiera con Jacob. Por cierto, quien era Jacob?

Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, le sonreí y me fuí. Alice me mataría, de eso podía estar segura.

**Perdon por algo tan corto pero estoy tomando examenes y estoy muy agotada, no tengo mucho timepo para escribir.**

**Perdon de nuevo,**

**KISSESSSSS! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdon chicas pero tenia examenes y estaba ocupada la mayoría del tiempo pero ahí esta! :D**

**El plan macabro de los hermanos Cullen.**

**EPOV**

Me quede totalmente paralizado viéndola sonreir y salir corriendo por la puerta. No me conocía a mi mismo, había besado a una chica que tengo un día conociendola?

Si, lo había hecho. Pero estaba bien, mejor dicho, mas que bien. Los recuerdos empezaron a hacer efecto y para mi vergüenza Emmett me veía muerto de la risa, Bella era mi perdición.

-Hace cuanto estas ahí?-Pregunté asustado de que hubiera visto el beso.

-Acabo de llegar, es solo mentalidad morbosa o es una chica?-Pregunto refiriéndose a mi "problemita".

-Las dos-Admití sentandome en el sillon.

-Bella es una muy buena chica, deberías conquistarla-Escupió directamente sentándose en el sillón también.

-Como si la acabo de conocer?-Pregunte sabiendo de que no podría sacarle a Emmett de la cabeza que me gusta Bella.

-Te daré las lecciones de cómo conquistar a una chica al estilo Emmett Cullen-Dijo dandome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

**BPOV**

Alice manejaba hacia las afueras de Forks y me empecé a preocupar, estaba tan concentrada que daba miedo. Y eso es raro ya que ella no dejaba de hablar y ahora estaba muy callada.

-Alice donde vamos?-Pregunté alterada-Por que salimos de Forks?

-Voy a ser directa contigo, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos-Me dijo seriamente ignorando mis preguntas-Te gusta Edward verdad?

Ella al ver que me quedaba en shock empezó a reirse entra dientes,

Yo asentí rendida, sabia que no podría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor-Ella asintió sonriendome sinceramente, eso espero-Pensaran que soy una loca acosadora, como me pudo gustar Edward teniendo un dia conociendolo?

La verdadera pregunta era "¿Cómo me pude besar con Edward teniendo un día conociendolo?". Pero no se lo iva a decir a Alice, no ahora, será mejor averiguar que esta pasado por su macabra cabecita.

-Alice, ¡ya me puedes decir hacia donde vamos!-Exploté ansiosa.

-Bueno ya, nos dirigimos al mejor mall de por aquí y que esta lejos de la casa-Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia-¿No soy la mejor?

-¡Lo serías si me dijeras por que vamos a este mall y no al de Forks!-Grité impaciente.

-Te lo digo allá-Respondió calmadamente-Tu paciencia será recompensada.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas Alice.

-Pero amaras esta.

-Pero por…

-¡Llegamos!-Gritó feliz imterrumpiendome a la mitad de la frase.

Suspiré resignada, es de Alice que estamos hablando, cuando se mete una idea entre ceja y ceja no hay que se la saque. Pero bueno es mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué hago?.

Luego de que Alice aparcó el auto entramos al mall y nos dirigimos al "food court" pedimos unas malteadas y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Ok Bella, lo que quiero es que te des a respetar-Fruncí el ceño ante su seriedad-Si Bella, despues de tu rompimiento con Jacob todo el mundo te toma de burla, lo digo por que he oido lo que dicen de ti y creeme no quieres oirlo.

-No Alice, si quiero oirlo.

-Bueno dicen que fuiste su entretenimiento barato, que no vales nada para el ni para ningun chico y que solo estaba desesperada por tener novio que aceptaste al primer que te lo pidió.

Necesite un par de minutos para digerir eso, no me sentía yo misma ya que nunca habia sido una persona violenta pero ahora tenia una extraña necesidad de golpear a alguien.

Luego de respirar hondo unas 5 o 6 veces, le pregunté:

-¿Quién?-Pregunté directamente.

-El grupo de porristas…-Típico de Tanya y de sus perritas falderas-Y Jacob.

Al ella mencionar ese nombre sentí las lagrimas de ira llenar mis ojos, aparte de lo que me hizo quería terminar de hundirme, como podía ser alguien así?, son tal para cual.

-Te traje aquí por que quiero que se arrepienta de cada una de las cosa que dijo sobre ti, para eso tendré que cambiar un poco tu look, estas dispuesta?

Lo pensé un poco, talvez Alice me hunda en ropa nueva y cosmeticos pero ella si que sabia vengarse, además no tengo nada que perder.

Asentí y ella exhibió una reluciente sonrisa.

-Luego de que acabe contigo tendras que conseguirte novio, y sabes de quien hablo…-Vaciló insinuantemente con su ahora permanente sonrisa.

Ya veo que ella lo que quiere es matarme.

**EPOV**

Emmett me miró seriamente, cosa que es muy extraño en el y me dijo:

-Jessica Stanley te tiene cansado no es verdad?-Cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Sabes que si hermano.

-Quieres quitartela de encima?

-Mas que nada

-Entonces tienes que estar dispuesto a que te enseñe a como enamorar a una mujer.

-Mmmm de acuerdo? Pero a quien?

-Quien crees?-Emmett sonrio insinuantemente.

-Estas loco?

-Un poco si pero aceptas?

-Solo si no le haremos daño-Dije seriamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces si.

No tengo nada que perder asi que adelante. Aunque tendre que aguantar a Emmett como mi profesor, no puedo creerlo.

¿Tan tonto soy?

**Y esto es todo! :D**

**Trataré de sacar otro cap lo mas rapido posible, love ya girls!**

**KISSESS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicas ya que el capitulo anterior estaba super corto, aquí les va uno un poco mas larguito. Espero que les guste :D**

**Mi salvador incondicional.**

**BPOV.**

Fuimos a millones y millones de tiendas, de cosmeticos, ropa, zapatos, ¡de todo!.

Esto si que es el infierno, que Alice te compre todo un guardarropa y tener que probarte miles y miles de ropas diferentes, si con esto no me vengo y no consigo a Edward entonces no será con nada.

Luego de que compramos nos sentamos a comer en eso vi a Jacob y Tanya, ella estaba sobre el susurrandole cosas al oído pero el no le prestaba atencion me miraba a mi relamiendose los labios, yo lo fulmine con la mirada y miré a Alice.

-Alice por favor vamonos, si?-Le rogué-Te lo suplico.

-Bella no te puedes amargar la vida por ellos, ya verás ellos se arrepentirán.-Dijo mirando en su direccion para despues sonreirme-Ahora si, lo importante ahora es que sepas como conquistarlo.

La piel se me puso de gallina, nunca había tenido novio aparte de Jacob, además el fue el que coqueteó yo solo acepté.

-El es algo anticuado asi que será muy facil y entre ustedes he visto una conexión muy fuerte, es como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, lo tuyo es cuestión de hablarle mucho y salir por ahí y te aseguro que el no te rechazará en absoluto-Dicho esto se paró y tomo las bolsas mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Llegamos al carro y pusimos todas las bolsas en la parte de atrás, Alice arrancó felizmente, su manera de conducir me recordaba mucho a Edward. Sonreí ante el ultimo pensamiento, el me tenía loca sin ni siquiera esforzarse, el era el indicado.

Llegamos al frente de mi casa como en unos 20 minutos, enserio Alice era una maníaca mannejando. Tomamos las bolsas y entramos, como de costumbre Charlie estaba viendo TV.

-¡Abrán paso!-Gritó Alice sobresaltando a Charlie, ella corrió por las escalera con un simple "hola Charlie" a quien no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Alice cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Dejamos caer las bolsas cansadas, luego empezamos a sacar mi antigua ropa y a reemplazarla por la nueva, estrañaría a mis jeans de mezclilla. Luego vi a unas pequeñas bolsas de Victoria´s Secret que al parecer estaban llenas.

-Alice… ¿Qué más compraste?-Pregunté tirandome a la cama totalmente cansada.

-Miralo tu misma-Dijo lanzandome un pedazo de tela, al verlo bien era unas bragas de encaje negro.

Di un grito tirando las bragas lejos, ¿Se habría vuelto loca ya?.

De ninguna manera me pondré esa cosa, y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para que me ponga ese trozo de tela, imposible.

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Bye bye trapos viejos-Dijo Alice sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras tiraba toda mi ropa interior a la basura. Pero para asegurarse de que yo no la tomara de nuevo las quemó. Asi que estaba botando lo que quedaba de ellas.

-Estas loca…-Le dije enojada, de veras lo estaba.

-Yo tambien te quiero Bella-Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno Bella, para empezar con nuestro plan voy a dar una super fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, asi que debes rechazar a Jacob y a coquetear a Edward yo me encargo de todo solo debes estar esperandome cambiada a las 8:30 de la mañana, verás por que tan temprano.

Asentí resignada, despues de todo ella es la que esta al mando, y yo lamentablemente debo de seguir sus ordenes, aunque valdrá la pena.

**EPOV**

-Bueno Eddie, mañana Alice va a dar una fiesta de disfraces asi que allí empezaras a hablarle y a ver que pasa-Me dio un codazo mas fuerte de lo que debía.

-De acuerdo, pero que le digo?

-Lo que sea Edward, se creativo, pero lo mas importante es que la hagas sentir a gusto y ocupate de hacerla sentir lo mejor que puedas eso las hace sentir queridas y hazla reir, mucho.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no parecía el mismo Emmett cuando daba consejos, hasta parecía alguien ¿Normal?. Talvez esto no sería tan malo despues de todo. Lo que si sería difícil es hablarle despues de haberla besado, no se que hacer ya que no le diría jamás a Emmett, no ahora, asi que ¿A quién le pregunto?

El sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, me puse de pie de inmediato, talvez era Bella. Sonreí ante este ultimo pensamiento, ella era una droga para mi, mi marca personal de heroína.

Fui a abrir la puerta y era Jasper, el novio de mi hermana Alice, ellos parecian estar en su propio mundo que suerte tenian.

-Hola chicos, esta Alice?-Preguntó mirando su alrededor.

-No, salió con Bella hace un buen rato.

-Ah bueno…-Suspiró resignado-Entoces tendré que esperar.

-¡Osito!-Grito la loca de Rosalie sobresaltandonos a todo-Como estas mi amor?-Preguntó plantandole un beso.

Jasper y yo nos miramos sabiendo lo que venía a si que nos paramos y nos fuimos a la cocina. Tomamos algunas cervezas y nos fuimos a sentras en el porche.

-Jasper, si besas a tu amiga y ella te gusta, que harías?

-Depente, como fue todo?-Bueno sabía que Jasper era de confianza asi que…

-Fue ayer en la pijamada de Alice-El asintió, luego empecé a contarle todo con lujo y detalles. Cuando terminé le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a Alice y Emmett.

-De acuerdo, para mi a ella le gustó ya que si te sonrió antes de irse es clave de que esta feliz, seguro ella piensa en ti lo mismo que tu en ella, háblale como si no hubiera pasado nada para que no se sienta incomoda, pero si quieres estar con ella déjate llevar por tus instintos, y ve por el lado romántico. Eso es en lo único que puedo ayudarte, el resto eres tu.

Asentí, en ese mismo instante llegó Alice en su preciado Porsche amarillo, tenía una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su novio en el porche de la casa, y para mi desgracia, venía sola.

Entré a la casa sabiendo que no podría entablar una conversación con tal parejita, ya que se habían entrado en su mundo personal.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama a escuchar Debussy, mi cama tenía un peculiar olor a fresias, aquel olor me envolvió por completo, sonreí para mi mismo, mi cama olía a _ella._

**BPOV.**

Luego de Alice irse me puse a escuchar música de Yiruma, eso y Debussy era lo único, aparte de Edward, que hacía parte en este momento. Me puse a recordar, lo lindo que se había portado conmigo, el desayuno a mi cama, el hacerme sentir bien cuando creí que nadie pordría hacerlo. El era simplemente perfecto para mi.

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí con los mas hermosos de los recuerdos.

**La mañana siguiente…**

El sonido del despertador me levantó, eran las 7:45 asi que tenia 45 minutos para estar en el porche de mi casa, me levanté de un salto y me fui a bañar, ya Charlie se habíha ido a trabajar asi que estaba totalmente sola. El agua caliente relajo mis musculos, duré mas de lo que debí en el baño, asi que sali corriendo, me seque el pelo con el secador, comprado por Alice tambien, me puse unos vaqueros blancos, una blusa manga larga ceñida al cuerpo azul oscuro y una chamarra de cuero negro y unos tacos negros.

Tome un bolso azul, igual que la blusa, y metí las cosas necesarias, me puse gloss, delineador negro y mascara. Salí corriendo por las escaleras, eran las 8:45.

Alice estaba en su Porsche, la expresión de su rostro pasó de enojo a asombro. Entré al auto y ella sin dejarme decir nada arrancó hacia el mall de Forks.

-Wow, estas deslumbrante. ¡Quien diría que sabrías combinar tan bien tu atuendo!

-He leído una o dos revistas pero nunca me compré ropa asi, ya que no se me sentía comoda antes.

-Pero…

-Si debo de admitir que me gusta como me veo-Era cierto, no me veía nada mal y me siento un poco mas segura, con más confianza.

Llegamos al mall mas rapido que de costumbre, Alice hoy si que tenía prisa, fuimos a la tienda de decoración para fiestas, luego pasamos por el salón de belleza.

Cuando estuvimos listas, salimos a comer, vimos al grupo de porristas y al equipo de futbol, incluyendo a Jacob, pasamos por al frente de ellos sin darles importancia.

Despues de pedir nuestra comida, nos sentamos en las mesa y explotamos de la risa por las caras de ellos cuando nos vieron. La venganza ya comenzó.

-Hola señoritas-Saludó Jacob sentandose en nuestra mesa sin ser invitado-Como estan?

-Estabamos bien-Dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en "estabamos"

-Alice, como que ya se me fue las ganas de estar aquí vamonos.

Nos paramos y nos dimos media vuelta para irnos pero Jacob me agarro por la muñeca y me dio la vuelta de nuevo para encararme con el de nuevo.

-Alice si me disculpas tengo algo que hablar con Bella, a solas-Dijo enojadamente a Alice, a este que le pasaba?

-No, no te disculpo, Bella vamonos.

-Ella no va para ningun sitio sin que yo hable con ella, asi que dejanos un rato a solas.

Alice como Jacob agarraba mi muñeca, asintió y se fue con las bolsas. Jacob rió satisfactoriamente. ¿Cómo Alice me dejaba con este anormal, a caso ella estaba en drogas?

-Toma asiento-Dijo cortésmente, me sente sabiendo que el no me iva a dejar en paz.

-Dime de una vez que quieres para irme.

-No seas tan agresiva conmigo Bells, sabes que te emociona que este aquí.

-Eso quisieras Jacob, pero no.

-Esta bien, pero por que no vamos a mi casa a probar ese look nuevo, eh?

-Eres un enfermo.

-No me importa lo que digas vas a venir y si haces un escándalo aquí en el mall, será peor para ti.

-Dejame en paz

-Si me das lo que quiero-Dijo acercandose para besarme. Había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos para que no pueda moverme.

Cerre los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

Luego deje de sentir las manos que me agar4raban el rostro, abrí los ojos y ví a Jacob tirado en el piso y a Edward acercandose a mi.

Lo abrazé llorando, dejando que me conduciera hacia afuera del mall, nos montamos en el carro y el arrancó furioso.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-Ahora si, gracias Edward-Agradecí tomando su mano y el las besó aún unidas.

-No tienes nada de que agradecerme.

-Donde esta Alice?

-En la casa, le dije que se quedara allá, fue ella que me dijo lo que ese enfermo planeaba hacer contigo.

-Bueno, ya lo importante es que ya pasó.

-Cierto, pero Bella ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras-Dije sin pensarlo.

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti, pues no puedo. Tengo una gran necesidad de protegerte, y para serte sincero no se por que.

-De acuerdo-Dije con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos-Te lo prometo.

No podia haber momento mas perfecto que ese en ese momento, no faltaba nada. Me sentía totalmente completa. Feliz.

Ya que tenía mi salvador incondicional, mi Edward.

**Esto es todo! Espero que le haya gustado, ya que hoy si que estaba inspirada :p.**

**Love ya girls,**

**KISSESSSSSSS! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me he puesto algo sentimental, hasta yo estoy impaciente por que ya sean novios, pero bueno todo a su tiempo ;D**

**Aquí les va el otro cap, y gracias por sus reviews :D.**

**Fiestas de disfraces, parte I.**

**EPOV.**

Ese perro, como se atreve a maltratar de ese modo a Bella y al frente de todo el mundo. Si Bella no hubiera estado ahí juro que lo hubiera matado, tuve que tomar autocontrol de donde no tenía para dejarlo con vida. Un solo golpe no fue suficiente, pero llegará el día que el se arrepentirá de todo lo que le ha hecho Bella.

Llegamos rapidamente a la casa, me lamente de haber conducido tan rapido, tomar a Bella de la mano ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho, despues de besarla claro.

Salí rapidamente del auto abriendole la puerta para que baje ignorando su cara de disgusto. Con todo el enojo de lo del perro no me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente hermosa que estaba Bella, enserio a Alice hay que darle un Grammy. Si antes creí que Bella era hermosa ahora es todo un angel. Alice te debo una.

-Wow-Dije atónito.

-Te gusta?-Pregunto tímidamente, era posible que ella si quiera se atreviera a preguntar algo si.

-Bien no-Respondí, ella bajó la cabeza pero yo se la subí tomandole el mentón-Estás más que hermosa-Susurre, ella sonrió.

Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero…

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?-Genial, gracias chicos.

-Si…-Respondió tímidamente-Gracias a Edward y a Alice.

-¡Bah! Yo solo llamé a Edward, el fue el verdadero salvador-Dijo Alice guiñandome un ojo a escondidas-Bueno Bella vamos a cambiarnos, ustedes chicos tambien.

Dicho esto Alice se llevó por el brazo a Bella, Rosalie las siguió. Yo, Jasper y Emmett nos miramos resignados, dimos un suspiro al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos a cambiar a nuestras habitaciones.

Si Alice cambió ASI a Bella para salir a la calle ni me imagino como será su disfraz, esta noche será muy interesante.

**BPOV.**

Entramos a la habitación de Alice, ella fue a buscar algo al closet mientras Rosalie se ponía a sacar un montón de maquillaje de un bulto, ya veo lo que me espera.

-Bueno chicas aquí estan sus disfraces, Rosalie de policía, yo de leoparda y Bella de pirata-Dijo entregandonos nuestros disfraces.

-Alice… ¿Enserio quieres que nos pongamos esto?-Dije señalando nuestros disfraces, que para ser sinceros no estaban nada mal. Pero es muy corto.

-Me encantan-Exclamó Rosalie-Y estoy segura de que a Emmett le encantara.

-Vamos, ¡A cambiarse!-Grito Alice-Bella, confía en nosotras, estaran genial.

Me puse el disfraz, no me quedaba mal. Hasta me veía sexy, creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto. Alice estaba preciosa y Rosalie, bueno era Rosalie. Por lo menos no sería la unica con algo tan corto.

Despues de maquillarnos y peinarnos, nos miramos las tres en el espejo. Al abrir la puerta escuche la música y mucha gente hablando, OH OH.

-Alice, ¡Somos las ultimas!-Grité incredula.

-Y las mas hermosas, nuestro plan va en marcha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alice y Rosalie se miraron con complicidad, estas dos siempre sabían algo que yo no. No era justo.

-Ya verás-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, jalandome hacia afuera.

Bajamos de las escaleras y todos se nos quedaron mirando. Hasta el grupo de las porristas que por cierto andaban como tres zorras. Tanya vestida de mucama, Laureen vestida de Bombera y Jessica de corredora de carreras, sus difraces no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, se notaba lo desesperadas que estaban por se el centro de atencion, zorras.

Me sorprendí de mi misma, Alice y Rosalie de verdad me habían cambiado, por dentro y por fuera.

Despues de que bajamos llegaron los chicos y estaba a punto de morir de la risa, Emmett estaba vestido de Superman, Jasper de Michael Jackson y Edward de vampiro. Aunque a este ultimo se veía tremendamente bien, los tres se nos quedaron mirando como bobos, aunque no le preste mucha atención a los otros. Y esta en mi paraíso personal con Edward.

-Estan deslumbrantes

-Las mas bellas de la fiesta.

-Totalmente.

Se pusieron hablar rapidamente los tres, hasta que Alice y Rosalie se llevaron a sus respectivos novios y yo me quedé con Edward.

-Estas bellísima.

-Tu no te quedas atrás-Dije señalándolo con la mano de arriba abajo.

-Bailamos?-Preguntó tendiendome la mano.

-No bailo muy bien-Admití avergonzada.

-Yo te guío-Insistió.

-De acuerdo-Dije tomando su mano.

Fuimos hasta donde estaban los demás y bailamos como locos, en especial Emmett. Bueno ya saben como es el.

Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será especial.

**Continuará… **

**XD Nada mejor que un final inconcluso eh?**

**No me maten chicas prometo actualizar pronto, ya que estoy en vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer.**

**Le pongo un poco mas de acción o algo mas de romance…**

**¡USTEDES ELIGEN! :D**

**Espero sus reviews,**

**KISSESS! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les va un capitulo un poco mas largo, los deje con la duda eh? Ahora tendran sus respuesta, o no…**

**Buahahhahahahhaha!**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, ya estoy ganando nuevas lectoras :D!**

**Aquí les va otro cap! :3**

**La fiesta de Alice, parte II.**

**EPOV**

No tenía palabras de lo increíblemente hermosa y sexy que estaba Bella esta noche, se había vestido de pirata, era un vestido corto rojo, no tan corto como el de las zorras de las porristas, unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban a las rodillas y un gran sombrero de pirara. Estaba sensualmente bella.

La llevé a bailar, casi se me para el pulso cuando despues de algunos technos y cosas por el estilo el DJ cambió de disco y empezó un reggaeton. Bella me miró algo asustada de seguro no acostumbraba a bailar este tipo de música, vi como ella fijama una mirada sorprendida a Emmett y Rosalie, que bailaban como si fuera el ultimo baile, para despues fijar su mirada con los ojos como platos a Alice y Jasper que no se quedaban atrás.

Me acerqué a ella riendome entre dientes antes su expresión y le susurré al oído:

-Si quieres nos sentamos-Ella se relajó un poco-No tienes que bailar esto.

-No, esta bien. Total Alice me va entrar otra vez a la pista de baile asi que…-Dijo totalmente ruborizada, lo que la hacía ver mucho mejor-Enseñame como.

Mi corazón enloqueció cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo perfecto, Bella era mi perdición de eso estaba seguro.

Puse las manos en sus caderas y empezamos a bailar, ella le fue llegando al ritmo y movió sus caderas con mucha más agilidad y mucho mas sexy…

**BPOV**

La verdad era que ya sabía como bailar ese tipo de música, mi madre me había obligado a tomar clases junto a ella, asi que se puede decir que era muy buena en eso.

Pero bailarlo con Edward era diferente, se notaba que tambien era muy bueno, teníamos química en el baile, empecé a cambiar de pasos un poco mas sensuales sin pensarlo. Me encantaba bailar reggaeton y mucho mas con Edward.

Fui notando algunas miradas sorprendidas hacia mi, otras envenedadas de parte del grupo de porristas y otras asombradas por parte de Rosalie, Alice y sus parejas.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones hasta que el DJ volvió a poner música electronica, me sente tomando refresco exhausta.

Alice, Rosalie y sus parejas fueron hacia nuestra mesa.

-¿Dónde aprendieron a bailar asi?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Clases-Respondimos, tambien al mismo tiempo. Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Estabas en clases? ¿Cuál? Yo en la del señor Banner. ¿Qué? Tu tambien. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto?-Edward y yo empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, totalmente sorprendidos.

-Bueno yo estaba lunes y miércoles-Respondí esta vez yo sola.

-Y yo martes y jueves-Dijo Edward

-Ah con razón no te había visto-Dijimos al mismo tiempo otra vez, pero esta vez nos reímos.

-Tienen mucho en común chicos, aunque no lo sepan-Dijo Alice insinuantemente.

-Chicos bailemos-Dijeron Alice y Rosalie llevandose a sus parejas para dejarnos solos.

-Quieres ir a un lugar un poco mas calmado?-Pregunto amablemente.

-Mmmm, claro-Respondí sin pensarlo, el me tomó de la mano y me guió a subir las escaleras.

Fuímos a su cuarto y el me dejó sentada en un sillón individual que había cerca de la cama.

Despues de unos segundos que es estuvo como buscando la manera de decir algo, me miro fijamente a los ojos lo que me aturdió fácilmente ya que sus ojos eran profundos, muy penetrantes.

-Bueno Bella, te traje hasta aquí por que, tengo algo que decirte…-Estaba realmente nervioso, algo muy extraño en Edward-Sobre lo que pasó el otro día yo…

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse bruscamente, tres hombres vestidos de negro con unas mascaras negras tambien, ladrones por lo que veo. Nos apuntaron con unas pistolas.

Yo instintivamente fui donde Edward a abrazarlo, estaba temblando del miedo, no por que me pase algo a mi sino por que le hagan daño a Edward.

-Dame a la chica-Dijo el hombre, tenía un tono familiar pero no podía averiguar quien era-Damela y nadie saldrá herido.

-Te puedes ir a la mierda-Dijo Edward poniendose al frente de mi protectoramente, no podía permitir que Edward se sacrificara por mi, de ninguna manera, era injusto-No dejaré que se la lleven.

-Como quieras-Dijo el del medio apuntando a la frente de Edward-Si no me la entregas yo te la quitaré.

-¡No!-Grité, todos se volvieron a mirarme-No Edward por favor, no te hagas daño por mi culpa, por favor te lo ruego. Hazlo por mi.

Edward me miró furioso pero asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y me entregó a los hombres. Quienes reían satisfactoriamente, el hombre del medio me agarró por el brazo con rudeza.

Unos de los hombre golpeó a Edward por la cabeza dejandolo inconciente, unas lagrimas calleron por mis mejillas al verlo tirado en el suelo, no se merecía esto. ¿Por qué a el?

Bajamos por las escalera y vi que la casa esta vacía, logré visualizar a Rosalie y a Alice en una esquina amarradas y con la boca sellada con cinta adhesiva, Emmett y Jasper taambien, pero ellos estaban inconcientes del otro lado de la habitacion, le dirigí a mis amigas una mirada triste, no pude ver si me miraron o no ya que mis ojos estaba nublado por las lagrimas. ¿Qué sería de mi ahora?

Al mismo tiempo que me hice esa pregunta en mi cabeza, me dieron un golpe, luego todo se volvió negro.

…

Desperté en una habitación vacía, parecía salida de una pelicula de terror, ni las paredes ni el piso estaban pintados, no había nadie y no había ningún mueble.

Me senté en una esquina y rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza en ellas. Lloré incontrolablemente, cada vez que creí que terminaría de llorar volvía de nuevo, recordaba de nuevo lo fantástica y maravillosa noche que iba a ser ayer y de lo feliz que estaba con Edward.

Edward…

¿Acaso lo volvería a ver? Eso esperaba y si no por lo menos se que no le hicieron daño, la que quedó herida fui yo, tan solo de pensar que hay una gran posibilidad de que no lo volvería a ver nunca, me daban ganas de desparecer.

Me sentía perdida, ya no tenía nada. ¿Cómo estaría Charlie? Solo, otra vez…

Al igual que yo, sola…

**EPOV**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, miré a mi alrededor y vi los rostros preocupados de mis padres.

-Edward, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Esme, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada.

-Mmm, eso creo…-Dije con dificultad, luego todos los recuerdos de anoche golpearon mi mente de repente. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Cómo podía estar acostado muy comodo en mi casa mientras Bella podría estar sufriendo? Esto era imperdonable.

-¿Cómo pueden estar preocupados por mi?-Pregunté con incredulidad-A Bella la tienen secuestrada y ustedes preocupandose por un golpe en la cabeza.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, tomé las llaves de mi auto y mi celular y salí corriendo afuera de mi casa. Conducí salvajemente hasta la casa de Bella, Charlie debe estar muy preocupado y tenía que darme prisa. ¿Cómo estará Bella?

Llegué a la casa de Bella en unos 10 minutos, ví a Charlie que estaba saliendo de su casa, se veía apurado y muy alterado.

No se como me parqueé derecho, salí del carro corriendo y me dirigí hacia Charlie.

El se volteó y miró mi rostro con el ceño fruncido, seguro no me conocía y no me importaba. Se le veían muy marcadas las ojeras y tenía los ojos impresionantemente rojos, como si hubiera durado una semana llorando sin parar.

-Señor Swan, alguna noticia de Bella?-Dije tristemente al recordarla, mi pobre angel. ¿Cómo estara en estos momentos?

-No que yo sepa…-Me miró intrigado-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que le paso a tu rostro?

-Soy Edward Cullen el hermano de Alaska de la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice-Me presenté lo mas calmado que pude, sin éxito-Y yo estaba con Bella cuando se la llevaron, me dieron con la pistola y me quedé inconsciente, acabo de levantarme.

-Ya veo…-Dijo pensativo, luego me miro curioso-Y por que estas aquí?

Tenía que estar bromeando, Bella había perdido y el me pregunta que hago aquí, ¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado?

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos para encontrarla señor-Respondí impaciente.

-Ya veo…-Vaciló-Hijo estas tremendamente cansado, no estas pensando con claridad

-Mire-Respiré hondo para no hablarle de mala manera-Yo he dormido bastante, lo suficiente como para saber que ahora mismo su hija está con unos hombres desconocidos, sabrá Dios que le estan haciendo. ¡Y nosotros estamos como dos idiotas aquí parados sin hacer nada!-Exploté

Charlie se quedó atónito, pero asintió. Volví a mi auto y me dirigí a la estación de policía. Allí me encontre a Emmett y Jasper en la puerta. Parecían estar esperando a alguien.

-Alguna noticia?-Pregunté sin esperanzas, y dicen que eso es lo último que se pierde.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza tristemente, yo suspiré triste tambien. Si que se nos hará difícil encontrarla, pero eso no quiere decir que no la buscaré.

-Los policías estan investigando, Alice nos dijo que la esperáramos aquí-Informó Jasper-Ya debe de estar cerca.

Asentí algo ausente, recordé nuestro beso, la manera en la que bailamos juntos, lo recordé todo. Sabia que si la encontraba, tendré que decirle lo que siento. Ya que no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que Bella no esté.

Era imposible, vivir sin su rubor, sin su deslumbrante sonrisa, sin sus curvas llamandome, sin sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, sin su tentadora boca, sin _ella._

La bocina del auto de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, nosotros nos acercamos a ella rapidamente.

Ella estaba furiosa, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su amado Porsche y nos miró enojada.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Jasper pasandole una mano por el brazo.

-Se quienes tienen a Bella-Dijo aún mas enojada.

-¿Quién?-Pregunté casi al instante.

**BPOV.**

La puerta de la habitación y un hombre, enmascarado, se acerco a mi con un vaso de agua.

-Toma, lo necesitaras-Dijo tendiendome el vaso, su voz me parecía conocida, pero estaba en un tono ronco asi que no lo reconocí tan bien.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-Pregunté directamente.

-Todo…-Susurró poniendo una mano en mi cintura, que yo quité de un manoplazo.

Genial, un secuestrador pervertido. Pensé sarcásticamente.

El me cargó en su espalda ignorando todos los golpes que le daba, abrió una puerta de otra habitación de una patada y me depositó en una cama grande, era el unico mueble que había en la habitacion.

Me amarró a cada extremo de la cama, a pesa de mis gritos y pataletas, lo que fue facil para el por que era diez mil veces mas fuerte que yo.

Me puso cinta adhesiva en la boca y me arrancó la ropa dejandome en ropa interior.

Vaciló pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo, paso su mano por mi vientre. Las lagrimas caían descontroladamente por mi mejilla,

El hombre se quitó la mascara dejandome en shock al ver quien era, no puede ser…

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas morir en ese momento, desearía que fuera un desconocido, que el.

Es verdad que la mala suerte en mi vida es una habito.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo tuvo que ser el, cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas mientras caían miles y miles de lagrimas mas por mi rostro.

No quise abrir los ojos en ningun momento, sentí como me desnudaba. Como pasaba sus sucias manos por todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer que iba a perder la virginidad con la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo, Jacob Black.

Sentí su miembro en mi entrada, la sensación me dio naúseas. Me penetró bruscamente esperando algun sonido de mi parte, nada, me quedé totalmente callada.

Solo esperaba que esto se acabara pronto, poder ver a Edward, a Charlie y a los demás, los extrañaba tanto…

-Dí mi nombre, Bella-Me exigió, yo lo ignoré-¡Dilo!

Al ver que me quedé totalmente quieta, me dio una bofetada. Me dolió muchísimo pero me quedé callada.

Me penetró aún mas rapido y mas fuerte, pero no hubo ningún gesto de mi parte. No obtendría ningún sonido de mi parte, ni aunque me mate.

**Y esto es todo!**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Cumplirá su promesa y no le regalará ni un suspiro? ¿O gritara como una loca para salvar su pellejo?**

**YA VEREMOS, EN EL PROX CAP :D**

**KISSESSS! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Duré mucho para escribir pero aquí esta, perdon estaba en falata de inspiración, pero espero que les guste.**

**Adios.**

**BPOV.**

Jacob se alejó de mi bruscamente y se puso unos pantalones. Me miró descaradamente pero yo no le di mucha importancia. Ya me había robado la virginidad, la que yo quería perder con otra persona…

Se me escaparon unas lagrimas al recordar a Edward, espero que este bien. Jacob me miró con el ceño fruncido, no se porque pero lo odie mas que nunca en este momento, me robó la virginidad, no me podia dar tres segundos de privacidad?

-¿Qué miras?-Pregunté enojada.

-A ti preciosa… ¿A quien más?-Dijo pasando la mano por mi muslo.

-Dejame en paz, ya me dejaste sin virginidad, ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-La verdad es que no se si este completamente satisfecho-Dijo con un puchero.

-Ve a follarte a Tanya entonces-Dije fulminándolo con la mirada-Seguro que ella disfrutará esto, al contrario de mi.

-Te haces la fuerte pero se que te gusto.

-Ni tu mismo te lo crees.

-Pues te la meteré hasta que te guste-Amenazó con un gruñido, no me daba miedo.

-Mejor vete a masturbarte y a mi déjame en paz.

-Estas muy agresiva Bella, eso me gusta…

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Grité tratando de concluir esta conversación ya veo que este pendejo no me va a dejar en paz.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? No eres tan inocente como antes…

-No, pero prefiero que me llamen zorra antes de andar tras de ti.

-Me ofendiste Bella-Exclamó pensativo-¡Ahora te quedaras sin cenar!

-Ufff! ¡Gracias!-Exclamé sarcásticamente-Una noche sin tener que comer tu asquerosa comida mal preparada.

Jacob me dio otro golpe en la mejilla, por favor Diosito lo único que deseo ahora es terminar de morirme ya que… ¿Quién me encontrará en este lugar?

**EPOV.**

Me quedé atónito, ese perro hace rato que se esta buscando unos buenos golpes. ¿Por qué se empeñaba a hacerla a sufrir?

Me hirvió la sangre al darme cuenta que si era Jacob el culpable a Bella no la habían secuestrado si no que a ella la raptaron, seguro ya Jacob la habría violado, sabrá Dios cuantas veces.

Esta me la paga.

-Alice, como sabes que fue el?-Pregunté, ya que por mucho que podía culparlo, no es justo sin pruebas.

-En la fiesta escuché que Tanya le estaba diciendo a sus zorritas que Jacob venía a arruinar la fiesta. Entonces cuando nos amarraron a mi y a Rosalie que el hombre que nos amarraba tenía un tatuaje exactamente igual al que tiene Jacob en su muñeca izquierda, pensé que era coincidencia, pero para investigar pasé por la casa Jacob y su carro no estaba, fui dando algunas vueltas por el lugar y decidí ir al mall de Phoenix donde ellos iban con frecuencia y vi el carro de Jacob parqueado en una casa abandonada. Jacob no es mue inteligente que digamos.

Me puse rojo de la furia, ya que sabia donde estaba podía ver a Bella, si le hizo daño fisico o de cualquier tipo, tendrá serios problemas.

Miré a Emmett y a Jasper y pude notar que ambos estaban muy enojados, principalmente Emmett, ya que Bella es como una hermana para el.

Fui dentro de la estación de policía y le dije que ya sabiamos donde estaba, este sin pensarlo cojió su escopeta y se dirigió a su carro agradeciendome rapidamente. Salí y tambien me dirigí al mio, Alice, Jasper y Emmett tambien hicieron lo mismo.

Eres hombre muerto Jacob Black.

**BPOV.**

Jacob me liberó, yo rápidamente me puse mi ropa interior que era lo único que no estaba roto. Jacob me tomó fuertemente por el brazo y me llevó a la habitación donde me había quedado la otra vez, me empujó al interior riéndose.

Cuando salió se la habitación cerrándola con seguro me rompí a llorar allí en el suelo, por favor lo único que quería era salir de allí o morirme.

Pasaron los minutos y yo aun estaba llorando, me ardían lo ojos de tanto llorar, seguro los tenía como rojos como dos tomates.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, levanté la cabeza y vi a Jacob con un plato y un vaso.

-Toma, tienes que comer algo-Dijo tratando de ser amable. Algo se traía en manos.

-Que, ¿Ahora serás amable conmigo?

-No, pero necesitas fuerzas para la proxima vez-Dijo indiferentemente, guiándome un ojo.

-Eres repugnante, al igual que tu comida.

-¡Eres una perra!-Gruño dandome otra cachetada-Con esto aprenderas a respetar.

Se escucho un golpe y vi a Jacob en el suelo, vi tambien al rostro mas perfecto del mundo. ¿Acaso estaré soñando?

Edward lo había golpeado con una palanca de hierro, ví a Emmett y a Jasper peleandose con los otros dos que cuidaban la puerta. Sin pensarlo corrí donde Edward y lo abraze llorando, el me acariciaba el pelo, consolandome.

Mire al lado y ví que Charlie estaba poniendoles las esposas a los ayudantes de Jacob, Emmett y Jasper fueron hasta nosotros, felices.

-Emmm, chicos no es por arruinar el momento pero…-Dijo señalandome, upps se me había olvidado que estaba en ropa interior.

Edward se quitó la camisa y me la entrego, me la puse enseguida. Me quede embobada viendo su adomen perfecto, ahora si que parecia Adonis. Era hermoso.

Pero un ruído nos impactó a todos, no nos habíamos fijado de que Jacob tenía un arma, ví a Charlie tirado en el piso.

No puede ser…

Lo mató.

Corrí donde el con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos, se oyeron personas entrando a la habitación pero no le dí importancia, me sentí mas sola que nunca a pesar de estar acompañada. Yo había llegado a querer a Charlie muchísimo, y ahora estaba muerto.

¿Por qué a él, y porque no a mí?

Por que…

…

Ya han pasado una semana desde al accidente, Charlie murió llegando al hospital. Mi madre me habíha llamado, ahora tenía que volver a Phoenix a vivir con ella. Jacob y sus compañeros estaban en la cárcel, aunque no durarán mucho ya que seguro sus padres les pagaran la fianza.

Aunque ya no me importaba, simplemente no quería verlos. Jacob me robó mi virginidad y le robó la vida a mi padre.

Charlie…

Lloré amargamente con una foto que nos habiamos tirado el y yo en su cumpleaños numero 42, fue hace poco.

_**Flashback.**_

_-Bella enserio no tienes por que darme nada, ni por que hacer nada hija-Dijo tratando de escabullirse del asunto, al igual que yo, odiaba ser el centro de atencion, que le den regalos, las fiestas… etc._

_-Vamos papá, solo es una cena con Alice y su familia, Sue, Billy y Harry. Vamos… ¡No seas aguafiestas!_

_-De acuerdo…-Suspiró resignado._

_-¡Bien! Bueno ve a cambiarte, yo prepararé la cena y Alice tiene que estar por llegar, nosotras nos ocuparemos, tu solo preocupate por cambiarte decentemente-Dije, o por Dios, ya me estaba pareciendo a Alice._

_-Gracias hija, que mas puedo pedir en la vida teniendote a ti…-Dijo rodeandome por la cintura-Te quiero, no lo olvides._

_-Nunca papá, yo tambien te quiero…-Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Caí de rodillas, ¿Cómo pude ignorar a alguien que quería tanto?

Era una egoísta…

Solo espero que haya hecho todo lo que quiso hacer en la vida, que si se murió, lo hizo feliz.

Oí el sonido de la puerta pero no le presté atención, no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para levantarme del suelo.

-Bella, por favor no llores mas no nos gusta verte asi-Dijo Alice pasando una mano por mi pelo

Sentí que me levantaban del suelo, Edward me llevó hasta el sillón y me acomodó en su regazo acariciando mi espalda.

-Ya Bella, seguro que Charlie no quiere ver que estes así, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-No ya… no importa. Tienes razón, no le gustaría verme así-Dije secandome las lagrimas.

-Bella, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó algo preocupada Alice.

-Bueno, volveré a Phoenix a vivir con mi madre-Dije triste, aunque odiaba el clima de este lugar, mi vida estaba aquí, en Forks.

-¡¿Qué?-Dijeron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Claro-Suspiré con tristeza-Mi mamá me buscará mañana a las 6, ¿Con quién ustedes pretendían que me iba a quedar?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no pensamos en eso…-Dijo Edward pensativo, luevo su rostro se puso triste-No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?

-Podamos!-Exclamó Alice.

-No…

-Debo irme, necesito hablar con Carlise de un asunto…

-¿De que asunto?-Preguntamos yo y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen-Respondió rapidamente dandonos un beso en la mejilla a las dos.

¿Qué tramará Edward Cullen ahora?

**Espero que les haya gustado, un poco de tristeza para la novela, no se preocupen en algún capitulo pasará algo bueno, su paciencia será recompensada….**

**Espero susu reviews!**

**KISSES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdon chicas por durar tanto!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste este cap.**

**La despedida.**

**EPOV.**

Me fui dejándolas totalmente confundidas, no podía dejar que Bella se vaya. No cuando la acabo de conocer, no cuando la besé…

Es demasiado pronto para que ella se vaya, demasiado.

Me dirigí en mi auto hacia el hospital, llamé a Emmett que respondió a la primera llamada.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-Pregunto rapidamente. Notablemente preocupado.

-La verdad esta mejor, le dejé a Alice en su casa, puedes ir para hacerle compañía, hacerla reir un poco.

-Pero claro, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

-Espera, le puedes decir a Jasper que vaya a la oficina de papá tenemos un problema mas grande Emmett.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bella se va a vivir a Phoenix, con su madre. La viene a buscar mañana a las 6 de la tarde. No podemos dejar que si vaya así.

-No claro que no, llamaré a Jasper.

-De acuerdo, que venga rápido.

Cerramos el teléfono, segundos después estuve aparcando el carro en el parque delantero de hospital junto al carro de Carlise.

Entré casi a la carrera a la oficina sin ni siquiera preguntar si estaba o no, para mi suerte estaba en la oficina.

-Papa, me harías un favor?-Pregunté sin ni siquiera saludar.

-Claro hijo, lo que sea-Preguntó totalmente dispuesto.

**BPOV.**

Enserio no podia creer lo mucho que me había encariñado con Forks, adoraba este pueblito. A pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba cuando llegue.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba en el patio de mi casa, tomando mi único recuerdo del calor… Mi pequeño cactus._

_Este es mi último dia aquí en Phoenix, mi mama se volvió a casar y su nuevo esposo es un jugador de baseball. Phil._

_Viajan mucho y se aunque mi mama no lo queria admitir, le gusta mucho viajar con Phil y yo le estoy quitando la felicidad ya que de vez en cuando se quedaba conmigo para hacerme compañía y yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz así que me mudaré a Forks con mi papá para que ella pueda disfrutar de su matrimonio._

_Aguantando las lagrimas de mis ojos me despedi de mi mama y Phil, al despegar el avión rompí a llorar mirando por la ventanilla, adiós Phoenix._

_Cuando llegué a Forks, Charlie me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Yo solo rechazé su abrazo sin ni siquiera mirarlo._

_Llegamos a la casa, luego de que dejó mis maleta cerré la puerta de un portazo y rompí a llorar. Esos primeros días fueron horriblemente difíciles, yo estaba indiferente a la tristeza de Charlie. Fui una egoista._

_**Fin del flashbacks.**_

Algunas lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro, Alice las limpió rapidamente. Le sonreí tristemente al ver que ella tambien tenía los ojos aguados. Ella quiere muchísimo a Charlie, ya que crecimos prácticamente juntas Charlie fue como su segundo padre.

Charlie…

-Ay Bella… ¡Me vas a hacer llorar!-Dijo secandose las lagrimas antes de que se derramen.

-Hahahah estas loca-Dije rompiendo a reir.

-Bueno Bella, esta vez no te quejaras de que por lo menos te haga una mini despedida…-Dijo triste, la abrazé llorando, Alice ha sido como una hermana para mi y ahora la dejo, es como abandonar a familia y yo enseriu odio las despedidas.

-No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando, ¿Por qué a nosotras?

-No lo entiendo, si pudiera hacer algo para que te quedes lo haría sin pensarlo-Dijo abrazandome mas fuerte, ahora ambas llorabamos en el sillon.

Ojala este dia no se acabara nunca para no tener que abandonar Forks mañana…

**EPOV.**

Lo miré a los ojos, tirado de rodillas, me tenia que decir que si…

-De acuerdo hijo, llamaré a Reneé pero no puedo prometerte nada-Adoro a mi padre.

-Gracias, pero ¡Llamala!-Grité impaciente, no puedo perder ni un segundo, haré lo que fuera para eso.

Carlise duró mucho tiempo hablando con Renee, entre 1 y 2...¡HORAS!}

Despues de la explicación solo decia palabras como: "si" "entiendo" "de acuerdo", solo respuestas cortas. Por favor haz lo que puedas, convéncela.

-Bueno, que tenga un buen dia… Adios.-Se despidió y luego colgo el teléfono, me miró serio. Oh OH.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunte cruzando los dedos.

-Dijo que no, que no podia tomar esa decision de ultimo momento, lo siento hijo.

No se que me pasó, pero no me dio ganas de seguir allí, de seguir en Forks. Es como si Bella se llevara todo con ella, y yo no podía siquiera verla marchar. Estoy enamorado de ella y ya no lo puedo ocultar, la amaba.

Y ella nunca lo supo, aunque no si se tendre oportunidad con ella de todos modos, asi que al diablo con todo.

Corrí saliendo del hospital, entre a mi volvo y manejé a toda velocidad lejos de aquel lugar, pasé al frente de la casa de Bella y la ví con Emmett y Alice dirigiendose al jeep de Emmett. Acelere mas a fondo sin mirar a ver si ellos miraron mi carro o no. Fui a mi prado, donde se supone que algun dia llevaré a Bella, pero no.

Corri subiendo por la montaña, tropezandome con piedras y callendo en lodo pero no me importo, no se cuantas cortadas tenia en la piel por las ramas pero no me importó. Cuando llegue me senté en medio del prado, segundos despues empezo a llover. Genial el escenario perfecto, pensé sarcásticamente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve alli, no cuantas llamadas ignoré. Todas de mi familia, tomé el celular y lo dejé mojarse en la lluvia. Sonó el teléfono de nuevo, era Bella pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo el celular se apagó. Yo no podía ser más estupido.

Seguro se estaran preguntando donde estoy, pero realmente no tengo ganas de moverme. Mejor dicho, no tengo fuerzas.

Necesitaba tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo mas con Bella. Así talvez, solo talvez llegaria a concquistarla.

Pero no ya se va mañana, y nadie sabe si la volveré a ver.

Pensar en eso me hace estremecerme de dolor.

Pocos segundos mas tarde, oscureció en un punto que no podia ver nada, o talvez fue que me quede dormido…

**BPOV.**

Llego el dia, Alice hoy me hará una "pequeña reunion de despedida", no volvi a ver a Edward desde que se fue. Talvez simplemense te quedo en casa, casi no pude dormir pensado en que hay una gran posibilidad de que no lo vuelva a ver, jamás.

Y simplemente pensar en ello me hace sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho, como si un un agujero aparicio y alguien desgarrara mi corazon ya herido, cada segundo del día.

Mi celular sonó sacandome de mis pensamientos:

-Hola?

-Bella-Dijo Alice-Quieres ir a mall conmigo? Anda… Nuestra ultima vez.-Dijo tristemente.

Odiaba la idea de ir al mall con Alice, ya que me llevaria de tienda en tienda. Pero la forma en que dijo "ultima vez" hizo que se me aguaran los ojos. Mi ultimo dia con Alice, despues de tantos años…

-Seguro Alice…-Murmuré rogándole a Dios de que no se de cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Genial, pasare por ti en media hora. ¡Alistate!

Colgo el teléfono segundos despues, sonreí. Alice jamás cambiaría…

Me fui a bañar y me cambie en pocos segundos, ya que Alice al comprarme el vestuario de venganza a Jacob me indico algunas combinaciones.

Espere en el porche de mi casa unos 5 minutos a que Alice apareciera, entre a si querido Porsche amarillo y ella me recibio con una enorme sonrisa, con un rapido "hola" arrancó a toda velocidad.

Llegamos al mall en unos 5 minutos, o menos. Ya que Alice al igual que Emmett y Edward conducen como locos.

Por cierto, ¿Y Edward?

Entremos al mall, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Alice solo me llevo a una tienda. Nos compramos unos vestidos y fuimos a comernos unos helados. Nos sentamos en la mesa, ella estaba muy concentrada en su helado. Tenía que tirarle una foto, hahahaha.

-Alice… ¿Y Edward?-Pregunté tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Bueno…La verdad es que no se, Carlise me dijo que el le pidió que te quedes a vivir con nosotros, Carlise llamo a tu madre y ella dijo que no. Luego Edward salió corriendo y no lo volvimos a ver…-Dijo triste.

-¡¿Qué?-Pregunté histerica-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No queria preocuparte Bella, además, no te preocupes ya Emmett y Jasper lo andan buscando. No debes preocuparte por nada, seguro lo encontraran. Conosco a Edward y sé que no es estupido.

-Con razón no respondió el cel…

-Solo debes preocuparte por tu fiesta de despedida, debes verte estupenda ya que te vas.

-Genial-Dije sarcásticamente.

**En la fiesta.**

-Guau, Alice ¡Estas bellísima!

-Nada, nada. Nadie pensará eso luego de verte.

-No, que va.

Alice estaba con un un t-shirt rosado, un falda alta (de las que van justo debajo del busto) negra con muchos vuelos (o capas, como ustedes entiendan) y unos tacos rosados.

Alice terminó de arreglarme el pelo y me paró al frente del espejo, me quedé en shock al ver esa extraña belleza. No se parecía a mi en absoluto.

Tenia unos shorts altos y negros, unos botines con tacos, una blusa un poquito ancha blanca y sin mangas y un sombrero fedora negro.

Tenía el cabello ondulado y revoloteado, los ojos color chocolate enmarcados y los labios rojos. Definitivamente Alice hacía magia.

-Wow-Solo alcanzé decir.

-Te lo dije-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

En ese mismo momento entro Rosalie a la habitación sobresaltándonos a ambas. Ella nunca cambiaría.

Chicas estas, ¡BELLAS!-Dijo demasiado alto como de costumbre, no pude evitar reírme a las locuras de Rose-Bella me encanta tus shorts y Alice amo tu falda y tus tacos.

-Ya solo respira-Dije aun riendo-Wow Rose, ¡Estas estupenda!-Exclamé, aunque no sorprendida, ella siempre estaba asi.

Esta vez de encontraba con un TOP blanco ajustado, un chaleco con negro con muchas tiritas, unos vaqueros negros, unas correa fina sobre la blusa y unos tacos negros.

Bajamos las tres despues de chismosear un poco, bueno somos mujeres que te digo.

Pasamos el rato hablando entre familia y amigos. Jasper y Emmett habían vuelto sin Edward, el único que faltaba era el.

Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

**EPOV.**

No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy, Bella ahora mismo se esta despidiendo de todos y yo como un idiota aquí.

Me levanté de un salto y corri montaña abajo, mi prado estaba algo algo y yo estaba un poco mas alla de las afueras de Forks pero no importa, tenía que intentarlo.

Tenía que decirle a Bella cuanto la amo antes de que sea tarde, total, se va de todos modos. Y no me puedo quedar con las ganas de decirle esto.

Ojala que sienta lo mismo, aunque sea un poco.

Miré mi reloj y eran las 5:30, oh no tengo apresurarme.

**BPOV.**

Mi mamá tiene que estar llegando, son las 5:30 y se supone que ella estará en mi puerta a las 6 en punto. No quiero ir a Phoenix, enserio que no, pero necesito un lugar donde vivir.

Se abrió la puerta de un portazo y no puedo creer quien estaba en la puerta, me dirigí hacia el.

-Bella necesitamos hablar-Dijo con voz suave-A solas.

-Lo que sea que me tengas que decir me lo puedes decir aquí. Frente a todos-Dije haciendo énfasis en "todos"-O mejor no me digas nada y sal por donde viniste-Ya pueden saber quien es, no puedo creer que despues de todo lo que me hizo quiera hablar conmigo ¿Qué le pasaba a Jacob? ¿Acaso estaba en drogas?

Pero no estaba en pelear en mi despedida, asi que estaré lo mas indiferente que pueda.

El no me podía venir a estropearme todo.

No podía.

-Bella perdón, enserio lo de Charlie no fue mi intención-Dijo tratando de parecer arrepentido-Y lo de antes era que estaba desesperado por tenerte. Solo quiero que me perdones.

-Ah Jacob-Dije con una sonrisa, acercándome a el-Claro que te perdono…-Dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo mirando a mis labios fijamente.

-Claro que no, pendejo-Dije propinándole una patada en, ya sabes donde.

-Aaaaaa!

Todos en la sala rompieron a reír, sonreí con suficiencia.

Definitivamente era algo que tenia que hacer antes de irme.

Emmett lo miró amenazadoramente, Jacob sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo como pudo.

Pero la risa duró poco, ya que apareció el carro de mi mamá.

Llego la hora, y ni siquiera me pude despedir de Edward.

Mamá y Phil se pararon en el marco de la puerta, dandome una mirada de disculpa.

-Bueno Bella, despidete. Tenemos un avión que tomar-Dijo mirandome a los ojos.

Miré a todos con los ojos aguado, si que había llorado en estos ultimos dias.

Miré a Alice, estaba sentada en el sillon mirando hacia bajo. Vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla. Extrañaria muchísimo a Alice, por que todo tiene que acabar.

¿Por qué ahora?

Fui corriendo a abrazarla, ella me correspondió al instante. Lloramos juntas, sentí que alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Miré hacia arriba y era mama.

-Bella, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos.

-¡NO!

Todos giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta, vi a Edward todo mojado, su cabello muuy alborotado y su ropa suelta.

Aun así no podía estar mas feliz de verlo.

-Por favor, no se la lleve. Se lo ruego.

-Cual es tu interes en que ella se quede, se que la extrañaras pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-Dijo Reneé alzándose de hombros.

-Es mucho mas que solo extrañarla. Usted no entiende-Insistió Edward.

-¿Qué no entiendo?

-¡Que estoy enamorado de ella!-Grito para mi felicidad-La amo, con todo mi ser. Por favor, no se la lleve.

Todos nos quedamos en shock, el se giró mirandome.

-Bella perdón que te lo diga asi. Que este con estos harapos, pero no puedo estar donde tu faltes, para mi te haz hecho mas que necesaria. Si tan solo hubiese tenido mas tiempo, te hubiese llevado a un lugar especial, bajo las estrellas. Solos…-Contó con una enorme sonrisa, mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Acercandose hasta quedar justo al frente mio-Te hubiera hecho una cena estupenda, me hubiera acercado a ti para preguntarte…-Vacilo-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me quedé en shock, no podia ser mas feliz. Edward me habia dicho que me ama, delante de todos. A pesar de todo, sentí que este era el momento perfecto.

Justo aquí, juntos.

**Uiiii, que pasará. ¿Seguiran juntos? O a pesar de todo esto acabará en despedida.**

**Prometo actualizar rapido xD**

**KISSESS**


End file.
